


critical twist

by daddyissuessimp



Category: Batman - Fandom, Harleen Quinzel - Fandom, Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Pamela Isley - Fandom, Poison Ivy (Comics), Selena Kyle - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyissuessimp/pseuds/daddyissuessimp
Summary: what happens when two girls fall in love will there rivalry force them apart or both go insane for each otherquite obvious for the answer
Relationships: Harlivy
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

it was the first day back to university for harley after her so called holiday, harleys family wasn't your particular family all they cared about was harleys success in uni and her popularity safe to say harley was popular in uni being the netball captain, harley was open about her sexuality everyone was supportive expect from her ex-boyfriend he left town after getting into a different uni in Metropolis safe to say she wouldn't see him again.

everyone knew harley and wanted to be her or be friends with her but she would only let a few people in her group.

selina was like her sister they only really cared about each other they tell each other everything, harley was supposed to meet selina but apparently she was unwell according to selinas mum harley knew they real reason tho it was obvious she was going to meet bruce

harley basically had to chill with her minions if that's what you wanna call them

they will do anything harley said which would cause them more trouble than harley,one thing harley notice is that everything was decorated differently like arkham university she knew that cause her brother goes there, then she noticed the arkham uni buses they were nearby they were blue with dark green lines across the middle the question is why are they here harley was never fond of arkham uni, she went to her lock to put her stuff in noticing a note on the front with her name and someone else she recognised the name and they never went to her school at this point harley was annoyed of course they have to practice together

she put her stuff in and slammed the locker door shut "someone's annoyed" the person chuckled harley turned around "what's it to you" harley pushed passed "you must be harley, barry talks about you a lot told me you'd be stubborn" the mention of her brother sent her off "so you're pamela i guess don't let our paths cross again" harley was pissed off she doesn't like it when anyone mentions her family "pfft gonna be hard when we practice together oh come on i get it our schools are rivals but you're gonna have to get along with us" harley just ignored her and walked away

sophie was waiting on her she was one of the minions "we have a problem soph i don't care how you do it but keep that red haired girl out of my way" harley was pissed she was just about to call her brother when a voice snapped her out of her thought "barry said you'd be like this i know you don't like people mentioning your family...look i'm just like you i hate your uni you hate mines at least while we practice together try to be nice" harley sneered at the thought "fine but like i said stay out my way" harley grabbed sophie and took them away to there table

somthing about harley made the redhead feel a type of way ivy already knew a lot about harley as she was friends with barry quinzel but she felt attracted to harley...no she shouldn't she is the rival team and school "pammy" the voice she hated it was her ex-girlfriend "what kayla since when did you get back in town scrap that how did you even get into gotham university" kayla just chuckled "i'm there coach silly we should totally catch up sometime" ivy hated the girl "no you know i already hate you besides i've got my eye on someone else" ivy tried to talk away but kayla pulled her back "it's harley i can tell you look at her the same way when we went out good luck tryna get with her she hates your school she will only tolerate you cause of barry" ivy had just about lost it "omg NO i do NOT like her she isn't even my friend" ivy stated as she stormed off to her friends


	2. critical twist

harley was sitting with her friends/minions and told selina what happened earlier harley decided if arkham was gonna be in there school she would invite every to sit with her group she told everyone to bring there tables closer together harley was never a bully she left that to the mean girls but they would never say anything to harley she invited them but they would have to sit away from everyone else unless with wanted to sit with the arkham kids.

all harley could hear was gossip about arkham harley joining in aswell she was in the middle of talking before she spotted the redhead girl walking in with her friends she tried to advert her gaze she failed until sophie tapped her on her shoulder "sorry i was thinking about somthing" she said before turing back to her friends.

ivy on the other hand knew she was getting into the blondes head ivy was hot everyone wanted her and she knew that she could take advantage of anyone but not harley for some reason she felt attracted to her she knew it would take time instead of sitting down with her school she decided to go to the field, ivy hates socialising with people who can blame her tho.

"what are you doing out here" ivy knew who it was the person she hated the most,  
"what's it do you kayla" ivy snapped she was about to get up and leave but another voice caught her attention.

"kayla harley asked if you can put that red hair girl on the bench" one of harleys minions great now ivy has to deal with harley.  
kayla nodded and the other girl walked away ivy was surely pissed off she got up and went inside to where her school was sitting she glanced over at harleys group noticing harleys devil smile toward the girl ivy adverted her gaze to the floor 

what is she gonna do


	3. critical twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s a short chapter sorry bout it

ivy had a big secret only her parents knew she could talk/control plants, ivy was scared to tell her friends, she would usually scare people with plants tho and nobody knew which she would find funny.

ivy got an idea she was gonna use her plants on harley, teaching her a lesson that she is not to be messed with ivy giggled at the thought of scaring harley "hey pammy" the high pitched voice giggled walking pass going into the room herself it was a perfect time to scare her, the room was filed with plants it was biology room ivy followed harley into the room. 

"what you doing her yourself harls" ivy asked innocently slowly making a vine grow from one of the plants "oh nothing really just needed to get something" ivys vine moved closer to harley she didn't seem fused when it made contact with her leg it tickled making harley laugh "who knew plants were attracted to me" ivy was shocked possibly annoyed she made the vine wrap around harley making her hang upside down "how are you not scared" harley just laughed "when you've been in abusive relationship for half your life you ain't scared of anything and now i knew your secret don't worry it's safe with me plant lady" ivys vine let go of harley, ivy helped harley up.

"wait are you okay are you still in that relationship" harley shook her head,  
she put her hand on ivys shoulder "no silly we broke up awhile ago when he found out i was also into girls" ivy didn't expect harley to say she thought she'd just say no and walk away "oh okay then" harley smiled and walked away making ivy more confused

harley felt a type of way towards ivy she would try her best to ignore it, it was proven difficult to do so, anytime she would see her it grew stronger ivy felt the same since barry mentioned her


	4. critical twist

it was the first week of practice and harley was dreading it, harleys mum (sharron) would often force harley to work out and practice in her free time but never did, she would maybe work out once or twice but that is only when she ate too much junk food she was lazy, stubborn like her dad although her new found crush ivy was the opposite she practiced everyday and always eating healthy ivys parents would let her do whatever she wanted if she didn't get into trouble.

harley was sitting at the bench worn out heavily breathing like she ran a marathon ivy looked over and just laughed they spoke a few times harley giving in and decided to get to knew ivy they would often hangout selina didn't seem found of the redhead but if harley was happy then she was "red take a time out ya killing me here" harley still trying to breath 

"oh harls that's why you should actually practice more and you wouldn't be in this mess" ivy giggled, harley just rolled her eyes smiling deciding to leave practice early cuz she could she got changed and watch ivy practice waiting for her to finish

half an hour later ivy finally finished  
"ive listen wanna hang out later or are you busy" ivy looked at her confused yea they have hung out before but that was only inside the school never actually out in the city   
"uh yea sure harls" harley smiled and hugged her "see ya later then red" ivy watched harley slip away she could feeling her cheeks warm up she really is inlove with harley but to scared to admit it 

but wouldn't you be aswell this was ivy secret which she didn't even tell her parents, although they knew she was now half plant if you'd like to call her that she never told them how it happened she never had the guts to do it  
but it was eating her alive at times   
if you knew what she went through you'd understand 

i could tell you now but it's better for the next chapter


	5. critical twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ivys back story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s short again but one of my favourites to write

back at ivy old school before having the nick name ivy pamela was a very shy person she didn't have many friends but she still had a small friend group they would often hang about after school talking about boys like normal 15 year olds sometimes even get into trouble for being too loud at certain areas as it 'scared' the elderly although everything changed when her professor jason woodrue asked her to stay after class and help him with a project pamela loving the idea of the project which had plants involved which pamela also loved it would of been a no brainier for her to help him. she didn't expect anything bad to happen oh boy was she wrong 

in fact she was seduced into helping him but who wouldn't be he was a charmer, acted like he cared, make sure all his students were okay and pamela well she was his main target he knew how much pamela loved plants she was a brilliant botany student she thought she could save the plants well now she can just in a more dangerous way 

being manipulated into helping woodrue (and seduced like i've said) she would happily do anything even that being a test subject by the time she knew she was being taken advantage of it was already to late she did try to fight him off but it was no use flung into the desk and tied down woodrue injected 7 different toxins into her pamela passing out woodrue thinking she has died he was pleased with himself

i did miss a small detail but it should be obvious she was in pain trying to scream for help which was no use no one was in the building except woodrue and herself 

how did pamela not die it's not like she already had immunity to them it was 7 unknown toxins to her at least pamela should of died right on the first injection but instead her skin started to change colour then her hair also her eyes and lips woodrue was shocked he thought she was dead 

next thing pamela woke up getting out of the rope that tied her down not knowing what happened to her all she knew is that she was gonna kill woodrue, pamela had no idea what her new ability she had, she hadn't even looked at herself 

it wasn't until she heard a faint cry when jason stood on a plant pamela realised what happened, next she noticed her skin, then hair 

(she didn't realise she could change her skin colour back to normal until later on due to photosynthesis)

she could talk to plants, control them and that's exactly what she did,  
vines attacked jason lifting him into the air luckily for pamela they were on the top floor smashing the widow she moved jason outside about to drop him 

"any last words woodrue" 

"miss isley please think about this" he pleaded pamela just smirked 

"you never thought about what you did to me and it's ivy now poison ivy if you must" and she dropped him from the top floor

pamela now ivy wasn't gonna let some guy ruin the rest of her life she decided to move school get away from everyone tested her abilities found out she can poison people with a kiss, found out she can change her skin colour to not freak people out, talk to plants, control them, seduced people like jason did to her but also controlling people into doing things for her, not feeling really any type of emotions 

although she never used her new found abilities she wanted to be as human as possible even if that meant being a meta-human but everything turned out great she had way more friends, everyone was attracted to her (who wouldn't be tho even i am lmao) and started to feel some emotions again she felt happy around one person and that well that was harley she felt like she could trust her she would just have to know her more to do so


	6. critical twist

ivy wanted to tell harley her backstory but she couldn’t trust her, like would you after what woodrue did and harley popularity, although ivy was planning on telling her today since harley did find out she could control plants and well harley didn’t tell anyone not even selina which was a surprise to ivy

it also gave her a sense of comfort they began talking for awhile, getting to know each other harley was fascinated by psychology and well harley knew that ivy wanted to be a botanist and biochemist she also knew ivy was obsessed with plants and that’s why she was easily Manipulated into helping woodrue harley knew the feeling of being betrayed and manipulated her ex Jack was abusive towards harley forced her to do stuff she didn’t want to manipulated into the relationship with him she knew how ivy felt and it helped ivy as she knew she wasn’t alone they were each other comfort zone, 

they felt safe with each other when away from each other they couldn’t stop thinking about the other person harley would often go insane without her harley was falling in love hard but who could blame her ivy was hot everyone wanted to be with her but ivy only had her eyes on harley and well harley only had her eyes on ivy

they both want each other but they know they can’t have each other no body would approve of it especially their parents which made them go more insane 

“ivy come with me i wanna show you something also bring a plant or whatever” ivy looked confused but listened harvey took her hand and dragged her along to the other side of gotham it wasn’t far from where they were “look ive” harley pointed to the huge building “harley why here why ace chemicals” harley dragged her inside along the bridge

“just trust me okay, i know this might be too forward but i honestly can’t stop myself” she took her hands into ivys   
“you can either jump aswell i’m not forcing you to or use your plant to get me out but when you hear a splash pull me out okay”   
as she lets go of ivy’s hand she turns around to look at her before he jumps “harley you can’t do this don’t i...i love you” 

“i love you too red but you’d do anything for love” and just like that harley falls backwards towards the acid 

ivy didn’t know what to do should she jump use her plants.


	7. critical twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this i asked my favourite hornies to help me with this chapter also next chapter imma just skip like they get there PhDs n shit then become our favourite criminals :)

ivy didn’t know what to do and time was running out the quick way was to jump in which could affect her worse than harley but she would rather save her than let her die

she jumped after her the only thing on ivy’s mind was harley nothing more she didn’t care if she died or got affected by the acid she just wanted harley safe after all she did love her, the acid was deep obviously also stung a little but ivy didn’t really feel anything, she manage to grab harley’s hand and well she wasn’t breathing she didn’t know what to do 

in the heat of the moment she ‘kissed’ her she could taste the bitter acid to her luck harley started breathing again and pulled ivy closer both tasting the acid of there lips, sucking on her bottom lip wanting more she slid her tongue exploring each other tasting each other after awhile they both reluctantly pulled away from each other climbing out of the acid 

haley skin was bleached pale white nothing else really changed except her mind she became psychotic falling even more for the redhead she was still a genius psychiatrist tho but she was still in college both having to hide the fact she had just jumped into acid becoming even more insane for ivy and well ivy was almost the same although nothing mentally and physically changed she was still madly inlove with harley she would die for her and harley would do the same thing 

“harls your skin it’s white” 

harley just giggled “its always been white- omg”  
she looked at her hands when ivy said white she didn’t expect a difference 

“we should probably go home and get rid of this acid” although ivy was right harley was disappointing she was also a bit scared she didn’t know how her parents would react she hoped they won’t care but who knows 

once she got home she heard laughter nobody noticed she was in harley run upstairs and went for a quick shower thinking all about what happened 

once out she got dried and she immediately told selina everything to her surprise she wasn’t mad well expect the part when she jumped in acid she was annoyed at that 

—————————————————————————————

it was the next day harley seemed fine but wasn’t mentally she was going insane for ivy like always  
she also decided she’d dye half her hair pink and blue and the bottom last night

once at school she waited for ivy “harley what did you do” selina knew but she didn’t expect it to be that bad 

“i already told you i jumped in acid then after i told you i dyed my hair” 

selina didn’t know what to say until she spotted the red head “theres your girlfriend harls” harley rolled her eyes  
“not my girlfriend just a friend that i jumped into acid for” selina didn’t know that part but was too late to question her since she already walked away to ivy 

“nice hair harls” harley smiles pulling ivy into hug not wanting to let go neither did ivy but they were both getting weird looks 

“do you wanna talk about what happened and what it means for us” harley knew they had to talk about it before anything else can happen 

“yea i guess...look ive i love you and before you say anything when i met you i wasn’t very nice i was rude but i kept getting these feelings and i couldn’t ignore them ya know if you feel different that’s fine i’ll stop-“ she was cut off by ivy’s lips pressed against hers this time they tasted sweet from her cherry chapstick this time they got way more looks but they didn’t care they were lost in each other after awhile they did pull away smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

harley finally got her job in arkham asylum after her life went down hill ivy her girlfriend went missing and nobody knew where she went or what happened there was no trace harley was depressed she never left her room, she didn’t eat, selina couldn’t even comfort her it got better tho she decided to leave it behind try and forget about her although she changed her appearance again after ivy left went back full blonde she couldn’t do much about her skin she would have to wear fake tan once n awhile.

”dr quinzel” 

“dr leland” it was her first day to say she was nervous was an understatement she followed joan inside 

“the first day is the worse but it does get easier i’ll show you some of the patients which you will be dealing with in arkham” she could only nod following joan to the cells she felt uneasy 

“former arkham employe jonathan crane and harvey dent also known as scarecrow and two face” harley didn’t go unnoticed by them but they didn’t say anything towards harley 

“along here we have dr pamela isley” harley wasn’t sure if she heard joan right did she say pamela isley it couldn’t be 

“known as pois-“ 

“i know, poison ivy” harley moved towards ivy cell “red?”

”dr quinzel” ivy smirked “fancy seeing you here have you missed me like i’ve missed you” 

joan was confused at this point wanting to take harley away from ivy in case ivy used her pheromones on harley not knowing they didn’t work on harley 

“missed you? i was nothing without you why are you in here...actually we can talk about this later” at this point harley was trying to stop her tears harley stormed off leaving ivy, ivy also knew she would see her in an hour anyways for her ‘therapy’ leaving joan to run after harley 

“dr quinzel” by the time harley could say anything joan already caught up to her “you seem to have history with miss isley” 

“why is she in here she doesn’t deserve to be” harley did live under a rock since ivy went missing she didn’t know ivy killed half of the ace chemicals staff joan explained everything to harley in her new office joan did question harley on there history but harley refused to say anything it was hard for her to say anything her heart was broken.

———————————————————————

harley had to mentally prepare herself to face ivy knowing she’s killed people harley wasn’t crazy she never was well she did jump into acid for ivy but that’s not the point 

harley was sitting waiting on ivy when she was pulled out her thought by the metal door opening ivy appearing seconds later ivy closed the door behind her 

“harley” 

“pamela” harley couldn’t bring herself to call her ivy or red like she always does she was having mixed emotions she didn’t know if she should be happy, sad, angry 

“the cold shoulder cmon we can talk about this i’ve missed you” ivy always knew how to make harley smile or calm 

“why did you do it why throw everything away to end up here” harley couldn’t think straight she just wanted ivy to pin her down and kiss her like most of there nights together they were like dogs in heat 

“they were killing plants harming the earth i had to do something you’d to the same thing especially for something or someone you loved “

ivy was right harley would and that would be jumping into acid or breaking someone out of arkham

”i know and you’re right imma help you get out of this place but i want to pick up on where we left off i’ve missed you” 

“deal”


	9. critical twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i’m back :) hope you didn’t miss me too much  
> arkham escape day

it’s fair to say harley has went full harley (if you don’t get it you haven’t watched the harley quinn show) she was obviously gonna break out the person she loved the most but she isn’t forcing an entry and blowing up the place that’s ivy’s job well kinda it’s her plants job.

it will be fairly easy when there next session together happens in a few minutes the best part is joan got suspicious of harley or at least worried so she put two guards in her office while there session goes on cause you can’t have an arkham break without a death right all harley had to do was wait until the metal door opened showing her the love of her life they both fallen head over heels for each other it was clear from the start when ivy disappeared.

harley would only think about ivy nothing else soon the door opened seconds later ivy following with the same smile as last time

“miss isley”

“dr quinzel nice to see you again i hope you didn’t miss me too much” ivy sat across from harley putting her hand on the table waiting for the plant so she could get them out of arkham

“shut it you” harley passed her plant when the guards weren’t looking it only took seconds for the plant to grow wrapping around the two guards squeezing them to death

ivy pulled harley closer and had the vines wrap around them with other vines breaking the buildings walls letting them escape and it’s not like anyone could get them the door was locked from the inside they would have to go the long way and by then harley and ivy would have escaped once out ivy put harley down and both ran into the woods knowing if the other guards did follow them ivy could easy control the trees to kill them.

———————————————————————

there break out was a success they hid for awhile in the woods then left after the coast was clear

”you okay harls”

“yea red” all harley could do was smile, harley turned to face ivy as ok cue ivy moved closer pressing there lips together in a heated make out session

ivy picked up harley by her thighs there tongues exploring each other’s mouths harley could feel the warmth at her abdomen wanting more

“can we..we take this home” she manage to breath out her head rolling back as ivy kissed her neck

“mhm” ivy let go of harley so they can actually go home because if she didn’t she would of took harley right there and then 


End file.
